


To the Nines

by Laylah



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: Crossdressing, Exposure, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wasn't really sure what to expect when Reimi told me about this." Edge tenses up a little despite himself as Crowe looks him up and down. "Shows what I know. You look great."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Nines

"How do you _stand_ it?" Edge asks, looking at himself in the mirror, turning one way and then another. He tugs at the hem of the skirt, but it really just won't cover any more than it already does.

"Ask Myuria," Reimi says, looking entirely too entertained. "There's a reason I wear shorts under mine."

Edge fidgets. He liked the idea a lot, and he liked the look of the dress when they were working out how to modify it to fit his chest and shoulders, and he did _want_ the skirt to be short, it's just -- "Are you really sure this is okay?" he says. "I mean, you can practically see...everything."

"It _is_ pretty daring," Reimi says. She runs a hand up the back of his thigh, and Edge shivers. "I think you look good, though. Tempting." Her hand stops right at the skirt's edge, just before the ticklish crease at the top of Edge's thigh. "You still want to do this?"

"I think so," Edge says. "I'm...a little nervous about what people will think."

Reimi shakes her head. "Nobody in Centropolis knows the first thing about Earthlings," she says. "If you act like it's normal, they won't know the difference."

Edge lets go of the skirt and tries to smile at his reflection. "Right," he says. "Normal." He offers Reimi his hand. "Let's go."

They leave the Calnus and head out across the wide upper plaza of Centropolis, arm in arm. Edge does his best to stay calm -- they look like any normal couple out on a date, right? Only he doesn't feel that way. He _feels_ like everybody's staring, even though they're not. He feels...exposed, almost vulnerable. And besides that...

"Is it always this cold here?" Edge asks, as they wander through the main shopping district. He can feel goosebumps rising on his bare arms and legs.

Reimi laughs. "Feels normal to me," she says.

Edge frowns. "I feel bad for all the Morphus women," he says. Most of them aren't wearing any more than he is -- less, if you count the way his boots come almost up to his knees.

"Me too," Reimi says. "Maybe they have more natural resistance to cold."

"I hope so," Edge says. They _must_ have more natural resistance to self-consciousness, because they act like it's no big deal to wear those tiny little skirts, and Edge feels like he's practically naked. He's so available, so easy to touch -- and the way his body reacts to that thought is going to be _obvious_, too, because it's not like he has any armor to hide behind. He swallows hard. "I think we should hurry."

Reimi squeezes his hand. "Getting nervous?"

Edge shrugs. "Something like that," he says.

They're not really out to go sightseeing, anyway -- they've already explored most of what there is to see in Centropolis, and it is nice, but it doesn't take Edge's breath away like the jungle on Aeos or the ocean on Roak. But there's this one really nice spot for a picnic, sort of out by the edge of the city, where there's a big grassy hill and a few trees and blue sky that looks almost real.

Edge and Reimi make their way up the hill, and Edge tries to ignore the nervous feeling fluttering in his stomach but it won't quite go away. The weird thing is that being nervous is part of what's getting him hard, he's pretty sure, but it's still _uncomfortable_ and he wishes he could cut it out. When they get close enough to see that there's already someone up at the top of the hill -- close enough to pick out his red hair -- Edge stops. "I'm not sure I can go through with this," he says.

Reimi hugs him. "It's okay," she says. "Crowe does _like_ you, you know."

"I know," Edge says. "It's just." His throat feels tight around the words. He's being ridiculous, isn't he? Fine all the way here, walking past any number of people, but add Crowe to the equation and he's a wreck. "If he laughs at me, I...."

"He's not going to laugh at you," Reimi says. "I promise."

"Right," Edge says. "I -- right." He takes a couple of deep breaths, trying to work up the courage to go over there -- and then before he can quite make himself do it, Crowe looks up and notices them, and it's too late to run. "Guess I have to go through with it now," Edge says. He holds on tight to Reimi's hand and they walk the rest of the way up the path as Crowe gets up to meet them.

"You know," Crowe says, "I wasn't really sure what to expect when Reimi told me about this." Edge tenses up a little despite himself as Crowe looks him up and down. "Shows what I know. You look great."

Relief makes Edge sag like he's just been sucker punched, his breath leaving him in a rush. "Really?" he says.

"Really," Crowe says. He slides one arm around Edge's waist and leans in for a kiss. It starts out like a friendly hello, but it gets more-than-friendly pretty fast, Crowe's tongue in his mouth, Crowe's hand sliding down to palm his ass and squeeze. Edge makes a really embarrassing little noise.

"Hey," Reimi says.

Crowe pulls back. "Sorry," he says, grinning at her. "You look great, too. But I've seen you in skirts before." He gives Reimi a hello kiss without letting go of Edge, and Edge might still think he's a cocky bastard but the thought's less annoying than it used to be.

With the greetings out of the way, all three of them head over to Crowe's picnic blanket, spread under the tree at the very top of the hill. When they get there, Edge hesitates. "There's no decent way to sit down in this, is there?" he asks, looking at Reimi.

She shakes her head. "When the skirt's that short?" she says. "Not really."

"You're barely decent standing up," Crowe says. "But that's a good thing." He slides a hand up Edge's thigh, the way Reimi did earlier, only he doesn't stop, reaching under the skirt for a handful of Edge's ass. Edge squirms, his cock thickening. Crowe looks down. "That feels like silk," he says.

Edge nods. "It is," he says hoarsely. "There's no way I could wear boxers with this, but I wasn't about to wear _nothing_ under it --"

"Maybe next time?" Crowe suggests, and heat floods Edge's face.

"Maybe," he says. "This time I --" He cuts off, the words sticking in his throat. He looks over at Reimi for help.

She leans against his other side. "This time I loaned him a pair of mine," she says.

Crowe _whimpers_. "Holy hell, show me," he says.

For a second Edge isn't sure which of them Crowe's talking to, but Reimi lets go of him without helping, so that means it's up to him. He reaches down and pulls the hem of his skirt _up_ instead of down, and it doesn't have far to go at all before he's showing off Reimi's lace-edged panties, fabric stretched tight over his cock. It was a pretty close fit even before he started to get hard, and by now the head of his cock is spilling out the top of them.

"God damn, that's gorgeous," Crowe says, stepping back to stare at him. "Couple of my favorite things at once, there."

Edge blushes even hotter, but he hasn't come up with anything clever to say before Reimi sinks to her knees in front of him. "Reimi," he breathes.

She leans in close and just rubs her face against his cock. The silk is really smooth but the lace feels scratchy, and both things together are driving him a little crazy. Reimi exhales a slow, hot breath into the fabric, and Edge shudders. Crowe makes another whimpering sound, and when Edge glances up at him he looks stunned.

"You guys look amazing," he says, when Edge catches his eye. "I could almost just watch you."

Reimi looks up. "Almost?" she says.

"I'd be sorry if I let you have all the fun," Crowe answers. He comes over to stand right behind Edge, running his hands down Edge's sides and purring right in his ear: "I look at you showing off like this, and I can't help wanting to touch you."

Edge leans back against him. "Yeah?" he says. "S-sounds good to me."

Crowe's hands stroke the backs of his thighs, slipping up under his skirt to cup his ass and squeeze. Reimi nuzzles at his cock, mouthing it gently through the silk. Edge feels like he's melting, between them. Then Crowe moves, and Edge can feel his hands working at the fastenings of his uniform -- and then his cock is right there against Edge's ass, slipping up underneath the hem of the dress and rubbing on the silk of Edge's panties. It's a horrible, delicious tease, and Edge groans, spreading his legs a little further to give him leverage to push back.

"You don't make my life easy," Crowe says. "These are so sexy I don't want you to take them off, but I still want to stuff this gorgeous ass."

"Oh man," Edge says. He's pretty sure he should have _something_ more to say but mostly he's just -- just totally blown away and trying to hold on. To think he'd been worried about this!

Reimi sits back on her heels, looking past him at Crowe. "You wouldn't have to take them all the way off, would you?"

"Maybe not," Crowe says. He's still grinding against Edge's ass, slow and hard. "I thought you'd be upset about your panties getting ruined, though."

"You can buy me new ones," Reimi says. She smiles playfully. "You can buy both of us new ones."

"Deal," Crowe says hoarsely, so fast it takes Edge by surprise. He's _really_ into this.

"You heard him, Edge," Reimi says. "You'll help me hold him to it, right?"

"Yes," Edge says, and then, "Oh god, Reimi -- yes," when she reaches between his legs, straight back, sliding her hand up between Edge's ass and Crowe's cock so she can hook her fingers in the panties' waistband and pull them down just past his ass. They slide down his cock a little bit, but not all the way, and if he thought he felt exposed before --

"You want to get down on the blanket for me, Edge?" Crowe asks, and maybe technically it's just a suggestion but Edge couldn't say no. "Hands and knees, yeah?"

Edge nods frantically. Reimi shifts to the side so he can drop to his knees and then lean down. He can feel the skirt ride up, pretty sure it's not covering his ass completely. His cheeks burn. He reaches back to pull it up further. "H-how's that?" he asks.

"Unbelievably hot," Crowe says. "If we do this again I want to get a camera so I can show you what you look like right now." He kneels behind Edge, running a hand up between his thighs, cupping his balls through silk. "Your tiny little skirt hiked up, your panties pulled down just enough to offer me this." His fingers brush the crack of Edge's ass. "That is why you're showing it off, right? You want to let me have this hole?"

"God," Edge says, clutching at the blanket under his hands, "Crowe, yes." He can hear plastic tearing sounds, and braces himself for the chill of lube.

Reimi reaches down, tilts his chin up, and leans in to kiss him -- hard this time, pushy, like she's taking his mouth at the same time that Crowe's fingers start to open up his ass. The idea makes Edge shiver, makes him moan into her mouth. Her teeth scrape his lip, and she's making noise, too, sweet moans to answer his. He can feel her squirming, but can't really see what she's doing until she pulls back -- to push her shorts down and off.

"I know it's really distracting when he does that," she says, and as if he's trying to make her point Crowe presses deep enough so his fingertips rub right against the really sensitive spot. Edge groans. Reimi rolls her eyes. "Yes, thank you, Crowe, you're very helpful," she says.

"I do my best," Crowe says. Edge laughs helplessly -- they're going to kill him, at this rate.

Reimi reaches out and strokes his cheek gently. "Despite how badly Crowe wants to impress you," she says, "I hope you can still spare a little attention for me, too."

"Yes," Edge says, "please. I want to make you happy." He feels giddy -- amazingly turned on and more than a little breathless, like his ribs are too tight for the way his heart swells. They're both being so _good_ to him.

"Just what I wanted to hear," Reimi says. She lies back against the blanket, spreading her legs, lifting her skirt. "Come here," she says.

Edge leans down, kissing his way up the inside of her thigh. He has to crawl forward a little bit to reach the soft juncture of her thighs, and that's awkward, between the panties he's still halfway wearing and the way Crowe's fingers move inside him. Even the awkwardness is hot, though. Edge's cock aches as he presses his mouth to Reimi's folds.

Reimi runs her fingers through his hair, curling them into a loose grip -- not pulling, just enough to make the point that she's put him where she wants him. Edge moans, and behind him Crowe says, "Fuck. Yeah, just like that." Edge moans again, agreeing with him, and Crowe laughs. "You think so too, huh? We've got you right where you want to be now, don't we? Giving it up for both of us."

It would be embarrassing, how much noise Crowe can get out of him, except that they make him feel so hot he doesn't care. Edge closes his eyes and tries his best to pay attention to what he's doing with his tongue -- Crowe can do most of the work on his end just fine, right? So Edge settles in where he is, teasing back the hood of Reimi's clit with the tip of his tongue and focusing right there, quick, light strokes that make her tremble and make her breath turn shaky.

"Sorry about this," Crowe says, "but I'm about to distract him again."

"It's what you do best, isn't it?" Reimi says lightly, but her voice is breathy, uneven enough that Edge thinks he should take it as a compliment.

"I like to think I have many talents," Crowe says. He lets his fingers slide free of Edge's ass, and Edge shivers, spreading his legs as much as he can with them still strapped the way they are. He feels so empty now, waiting -- Crowe doesn't make him wait long, though, presses his cock to Edge's hole and pushes, slow and relentless and filling him deep.

It _is_ distracting, stretching him out, the friction making him so sensitive, but Edge does his best not to falter. The way Reimi's trembling under him -- the little hitch in her breath -- means he's doing a good job with her, and he doesn't want to lose his momentum.

Crowe's not making that easy, though. He gives Edge a few slow strokes, just enough for him to adjust to being filled up that much, and then reaches for Edge's cock. Edge moans, pleading for mercy that he only sort of wants -- Reimi's panties are still trapping his balls and the base of his shaft, and the contrast between the soft silk and rough lace as Crowe strokes him is amazing. He squirms, trying to concentrate. Just a little more -- Reimi has to be close, from the way she moves, and he doesn't want to let her down --

And then she's there, moaning and shaking, her fluids warm salt on Edge's tongue. He doesn't let up, staying right there with her until she tightens her grip on his hair and pulls him away. "Please," she says, "that's -- I can't -- I can't keep going."

Edge nods, nuzzles at her thigh when she lets him go. "God, I -- me neither, when it feels so -- god, Crowe --" Now that he's not trying to to shut them out, the sensations are overwhelming, Crowe's cock thrusting steadily in his ass and Crowe's hand working his cock. He's practically in Reimi's lap, and she's holding onto him, _watching_ as Crowe fucks him, and Edge can't stand it, can't hold back, clenching tight around Crowe's cock and shuddering hard as he comes.

"So good," Crowe says, "you're so hot -- so goddamn hot -- can you give me just a little more?"

"Go ahead," Edge pants, "take me," and it feels good to be able to _say_ that, to not worry about it the way he used to -- to just love the way it makes Crowe moan and grab him by the hips with both hands and pound into him hard. He buries his face in the crease of Reimi's hip to muffle the sounds he's making, the little panting noises he can't help at every thrust now. It's too much, but Crowe is _always_ too much, one way or another -- that's what makes him Crowe, what makes him amazing, what always makes Edge want him around.

And because he's not a jerk like Edge used to think he was, he's not trying to draw this out too long. He's just...intense, because that's how he is, but he's getting close now too, rhythm faltering, breath sharp. "Crowe," Reimi says, holding on to Edge, "please."

Crowe makes a low, needy sound, says, "Yes -- almost -- I --" and then Edge can feel him shudder, pushing deep one last time.

For a minute nobody moves, just catching their breath. Then Edge says, "You're heavy." His legs are trembling from just holding _him_ up, never mind the way Crowe's leaning on him.

"Sorry," Crowe says, sounding less sorry than amused, and pulls out slowly. Edge finishes collapsing on Reimi, and she laughs.

"You're heavy yourself," she says, pushing him to the side. Crowe stretches out on his other side, and Edge basks in the warmth of being there between them. He feels...okay, a little sticky and awkward, and he's pretty sure he's not looking forward to walking back to the ship like this, but he feels _good_, all the same.

"That was -- thank you," Edge says, reaching for both of their hands. "Both of you. That was so good."

Crowe throws an arm over him, far enough to reach Reimi and pull her close, too, so they're hugging Edge between them. "For the record," he says, "I would do any of that again. Happily. Any time."

"Any time, hmm?" Reimi says. Her breath tickles Edge's ear. "Maybe you should come back to the Calnus with us, then. I'm pretty sure I could find us some other things to use for another round of dress-up."

Edge can't miss the way Crowe tenses up, and the interest in his voice is plain when he says, "Oh yeah?"

Reimi props herself up on one elbow and gives him her best trouble-making smile. "How do you feel about stockings?"

Crowe makes an undignified little choked noise, and Edge grins. Yeah, okay, it'll be worth the hassle to get back to the ship after all.


End file.
